Gone
by Molbert
Summary: it is based on the kindest person in the world Ruffnet (Ellie)! Her father is abusing her and her brother is a cruel selfish childish teen. There mother left when they were young and her father had to take over leaving his old life behind, but who will she choose Jake or Elizabeth.
1. Chapter 1

_My dad is an arsehole! Why does he never listen? My sister is crying I am shouting and my big brother is nowhere in sight as per usual. Sometimes I wish I wasn't here. Why am I always the one to pull this family back to together? I would love to move away with my sister but I can't as I don't have a job and I am still trying to succeed with my education but with my family it is unlikely I will make it the next 5 minutes alive never mind the next two years! 'shut – up' I scream as loud as I can 'can't you see that you daughter is crying your son is nowhere probably out getting drunk somewhere down a back street then again he has got a very good role model for a father' I am still screaming as loud as I can trying to get his attention which I have. I'm screaming and shouting as loud as I can I'm so mad. I stamp around and punch a wall, my hands bleeds. Blood pours out, it shatters. I can see I am flaking away. I don't know what to do. '' why do you always have to get drunk and make everyone upset, to me this isn't a home this a decent place to live with an unsatisfying farther who spends every ounce of money he gets to get drunk, how about you buy us real food instead of fast food I would much prefer that to you anyway.' 'Whenever someone talks about vodka or alcohol all I think about is you and what a disgrace you are to have as a father. Whenever someone else talks about it they look at me because they know about you! You and your stupid mouth drinking crappy old beers and sleeping around with whoever you can get with! Does the word family mean anything to you' I am still screaming as loud as I can I stomp up the stairs trying to make as much noise as I can. Then I remember I have left my sister Elizabeth down stairs with my drunken dad. Why did I do that? I run back down grab my sister and run back up the stairs caring her in my arms. We are both crying. I take to our room and start to put her to bed. I tuck her up in her Winnie the poo blanket and say good night. I watch her drift of before I go to brush my teeth and get into bed myself. I'm still crying but the redness has gone down. I think about my brother and my father and drift off into a deep sleep_

 _chapter_

 _BAM I'm jolted awake, not for the first time either. I look at my clock 2:30am great later than last time. I know who it is and they already know what will happen as it happens every single day! I get up out of my bed the floor creaks I try my best not to wake up Elizabeth. I do well. I get to the door turn the door knob it squeaks. It is old and rusty some rust flakes off and falls on the rotten old wood floor. I walk through the door and make my way down stairs. I get to the bottom of the stairs and he is there. Dressed in a white torn vest, someone's bra hanging over his shoulder it looks like a 34F has got his drunken shadow and he doesn't really have any more jeans left. What a disgrace. I stare its worse than last time. He has a black eye, he has no shoes on he feet are bleeding. His other eye is blood shot on his legs are full of scratches. I stare and stare for what feel like ages but probably only for a few minutes. 'Help me then' he says I get a whiff of his drunken breath and his raspy voice crawls of the walls. I don't reply I carry on staring shocked at what a mess he is. A car door slams shut and a voice shouts out 'nice one bro! See you soon' I jump startled 'who was that?' I ask I try to sound as calm as I can but I can't seem to pull it off as she replies by saying 'don't act like a mum and what's up with you?' 'What's up with me! What's up with me! You need to take look in the mirror mate' I try to shout but I can cause I know Elizabeth is up stares trying to sleep. And he knows this. 'Excuse me' he gets mad really mad. I can tell he is furious. His face starts to go red. He grits his teeth and he tries to hold it back. He knows it's wrong surely he does. WACK. He punches me in the face with his razor blade knuckles I don't cry. 'What's wrong sis, you going to cry, I'm sorry I really am!' he smug. His smile gives it all away. Its sarcasm he HATES me why would he do that to his sister? 'Do you want to know something this is how mum died' 'we didn't need that b**** any way were coping' 'you're only coping because of all the alcohol you've got in your system I'm not that's the difference.' ' I don't care about you I care about me me me !' he says this with so much anger he pushes me back into the back door, his nails griping into my skin making them bleed, blood pours out I don't think he notices. I try not to cry I succeed. It hurts so badly. It's dripping down my arm. I try to open the back door I succeed and run out. I see him go back inside and lock the back door. He doesn't lock the front door. Wait for half an hour freezing my face off when I know he will be asleep on the couch nice and warm all cosy. I'm sat on a bench outside my house. I look at my painful bruises I have got from my brother. The nail cuts are about 2 and a half centimetres deep and I probably have a swollen black eye appearing. I wait until another hour and creep back in side. My face is blistered, I can't feel my hands and it feels like I have got my brother nails literally stuck in my arms. What are my friends going to say when I go into school I the morning? 'Oh no not again you need to tell someone' 'what happened this time Ellie' 'are you ok oh on not again' how do I even have friends? They will say something on the lines of that. I want to tell but I'm afraid the social services will take Elizabeth off me and I will not let that happen I will run away if needs be!_

 _chapter 3_

 _It's Monday morning. I walk to school slowly limping. I don't look to bad I think. I covered my black eye with makeup and put on a long sleeve vest, but I can see blood soaking through the white cotton. It's painful and the only reason why I'm still bleeding is because I have very thin blood. I got to the gates Sarah one of my best friends was waiting for me. The first thing she said to me was 'oh God no! Not again, please no!' She was saying this like I was a disaster magnet, but it's not my fault it was my brothers. 'It was nothing just the normal day!' 'Normal DAY! Normal DAY! that's not a normal day Ellie that abuse' I pull a face and grunt we walk in to school not saying another word. We were on our way to form when I saw my very loud chirpy best friend Anna! She's amazing. Always happy, what will I do without her! She stares and I watch her stare at my injuries she doesn't say a thing. She smiles a big full on whack of a smile. 'I've missed you!' 'I've missed you to!' I say trying to smile. She can tell I've missed her but she can tell I'm unhappy and don't say another word. Everyone seems very shocked but it's just another day for me. Everyone stares at me in form, I act like I don't care but I do what will I say. I'm a mess. The bell rings. It rings in my ears for the next two hours.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_My dad is an arsehole! Why does he never listen? My sister is crying I am shouting and my big brother is nowhere in sight as per usual. Sometimes I wish I wasn't here. Why am I always the one to pull this family back to together? I would love to move away with my sister but I can't as I don't have a job and I am still trying to succeed with my education but with my family it is unlikely I will make it the next 5 minutes alive never mind the next two years! 'shut – up' I scream as loud as I can 'can't you see that you daughter is crying your son is nowhere probably out getting drunk somewhere down a back street then again he has got a very good role model for a father' I am still screaming as loud as I can trying to get his attention which I have. I'm screaming and shouting as loud as I can I'm so mad. I stamp around and punch a wall, my hands bleeds. Blood pours out, it shatters. I can see I am flaking away. I don't know what to do. '' why do you always have to get drunk and make everyone upset, to me this isn't a home this a decent place to live with an unsatisfying farther who spends every ounce of money he gets to get drunk, how about you buy us real food instead of fast food I would much prefer that to you anyway.' 'Whenever someone talks about vodka or alcohol all I think about is you and what a disgrace you are to have as a father. Whenever someone else talks about it they look at me because they know about you! You and your stupid mouth drinking crappy old beers and sleeping around with whoever you can get with! Does the word family mean anything to you' I am still screaming as loud as I can I stomp up the stairs trying to make as much noise as I can. Then I remember I have left my sister Elizabeth down stairs with my drunken dad. Why did I do that? I run back down grab my sister and run back up the stairs caring her in my arms. We are both crying. I take to our room and start to put her to bed. I tuck her up in her Winnie the poo blanket and say good night. I watch her drift of before I go to brush my teeth and get into bed myself. I'm still crying but the redness has gone down. I think about my brother and my father and drift off into a deep sleep_

 _chapter_

 _BAM I'm jolted awake, not for the first time either. I look at my clock 2:30am great later than last time. I know who it is and they already know what will happen as it happens every single day! I get up out of my bed the floor creaks I try my best not to wake up Elizabeth. I do well. I get to the door turn the door knob it squeaks. It is old and rusty some rust flakes off and falls on the rotten old wood floor. I walk through the door and make my way down stairs. I get to the bottom of the stairs and he is there. Dressed in a white torn vest, someone's bra hanging over his shoulder it looks like a 34F has got his drunken shadow and he doesn't really have any more jeans left. What a disgrace. I stare its worse than last time. He has a black eye, he has no shoes on he feet are bleeding. His other eye is blood shot on his legs are full of scratches. I stare and stare for what feel like ages but probably only for a few minutes. 'Help me then' he says I get a whiff of his drunken breath and his raspy voice crawls of the walls. I don't reply I carry on staring shocked at what a mess he is. A car door slams shut and a voice shouts out 'nice one bro! See you soon' I jump startled 'who was that?' I ask I try to sound as calm as I can but I can't seem to pull it off as she replies by saying 'don't act like a mum and what's up with you?' 'What's up with me! What's up with me! You need to take look in the mirror mate' I try to shout but I can cause I know Elizabeth is up stares trying to sleep. And he knows this. 'Excuse me' he gets mad really mad. I can tell he is furious. His face starts to go red. He grits his teeth and he tries to hold it back. He knows it's wrong surely he does. WACK. He punches me in the face with his razor blade knuckles I don't cry. 'What's wrong sis, you going to cry, I'm sorry I really am!' he smug. His smile gives it all away. Its sarcasm he HATES me why would he do that to his sister? 'Do you want to know something this is how mum died' 'we didn't need that b**** any way were coping' 'you're only coping because of all the alcohol you've got in your system I'm not that's the difference.' ' I don't care about you I care about me me me !' he says this with so much anger he pushes me back into the back door, his nails griping into my skin making them bleed, blood pours out I don't think he notices. I try not to cry I succeed. It hurts so badly. It's dripping down my arm. I try to open the back door I succeed and run out. I see him go back inside and lock the back door. He doesn't lock the front door. Wait for half an hour freezing my face off when I know he will be asleep on the couch nice and warm all cosy. I'm sat on a bench outside my house. I look at my painful bruises I have got from my brother. The nail cuts are about 2 and a half centimetres deep and I probably have a swollen black eye appearing. I wait until another hour and creep back in side. My face is blistered, I can't feel my hands and it feels like I have got my brother nails literally stuck in my arms. What are my friends going to say when I go into school I the morning? 'Oh no not again you need to tell someone' 'what happened this time Ellie' 'are you ok oh on not again' how do I even have friends? They will say something on the lines of that. I want to tell but I'm afraid the social services will take Elizabeth off me and I will not let that happen I will run away if needs be!_

 _chapter 3_

 _It's Monday morning. I walk to school slowly limping. I don't look to bad I think. I covered my black eye with makeup and put on a long sleeve vest, but I can see blood soaking through the white cotton. It's painful and the only reason why I'm still bleeding is because I have very thin blood. I got to the gates Sarah one of my best friends was waiting for me. The first thing she said to me was 'oh God no! Not again, please no!' She was saying this like I was a disaster magnet, but it's not my fault it was my brothers. 'It was nothing just the normal day!' 'Normal DAY! Normal DAY! that's not a normal day Ellie that abuse' I pull a face and grunt we walk in to school not saying another word. We were on our way to form when I saw my very loud chirpy best friend Anna! She's amazing. Always happy, what will I do without her! She stares and I watch her stare at my injuries she doesn't say a thing. She smiles a big full on whack of a smile. 'I've missed you!' 'I've missed you to!' I say trying to smile. She can tell I've missed her but she can tell I'm unhappy and don't say another word. Everyone seems very shocked but it's just another day for me. Everyone stares at me in form, I act like I don't care but I do what will I say. I'm a mess. The bell rings. It rings in my ears for the next two hours._

 _Its last period. Last five minutes of the day until I have to go home. Do I want to go home, no! Why would I? The day is over, I run out of the class and down the stairs. I'm just about to get out of the gates when I bump into someone. He is hard and muscular. I trip and fall. 'Whoa, you ok?' he asks his voice is deep and strong. 'Yeah I'm fine' I smile. He helps me up. His hands fit into mine like a jigsaw. His heat is strong. He has light blue eyes and perfect blond hair. He pulls me up. 'Thanks!'_

 _'Why were you running?' 'I just needed to get home' I lie 'sorry I didn't catch your name?' he asks me 'it's Ellie! And yours is…' 'Jake' 'well nice to meet you Jake, I'll see you around.' 'Ok bye.' 'Bye' I walk away shocked that he didn't just ignore me! What just happened? I walk home smiling all the way. I reach the door and hear a scream. Its sounds like baby. It's Elizabeth. I run in and shoot up the stairs. Elizabeth is there, so is my dad. The floor is covered in blood. There's lots of blood. It's my room. My dad is there with a piece of glass shaking. He is naked. His hair has gone and he is a snapshot of my brother. Blood all over him. They are on my bed, my sister is crying again. My dad walks out laughing, old git! Why would he do this to her. Doesn't he know it hurts! Arsehole! 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' I run over and pick her up, she's alive barely. I take her to the bath and run the water and soak her. The blood was coming from her right leg and her foot. It was like a 5cm deep cut. I am on my way back to my room, the floor creaks beneath me and I stop listening. I hear someone else, someone I don't know. It doesn't sound familiar in any way. I take a step forward being as careful as I can. It's a woman. I walk behind my dad's door and listen. It's muffled. 'I'm going now how the hell you live here?' the woman says. 'Try being me!' I whisper. 'Don't go I love you.' I hear my drunken dad say. I've had enough so I go back to the bathroom to help Elizabeth dry herself off. I hear the door slam and know the sank has gone. How the hell did she just let my dad hurt my sister? How could you just sit there and let that happen, I don't know. My dad decides to get changed, why I don't know. It's not like he's going anywhere. I put clothes on Ellie and take her down stairs to play in the back garden. She jumps on the broken, rusty trampoline and bounces. She looks so happy only if she knew what was happening! I leave her outside and go back I side. I walk to the kitchen to pour myself a glass of orange juice and someone knocks on the door. I'm startled. I drop my glass, it shatters everywhere. I run to the door. I open it and Jakes there. I don't know why but I'm sure I'm going to find out. He stands there, his big bulky body hanging over me. I look up. ' Hi, what you doing here? How do you know where I live?' 'I asked someone and you dropped this.' He pulls out my nokia brick phone and I smile I nearly laugh. 'Thanks, there was no need I can live without my brilliant phone you know.' I laugh. He gives me the phone and I smile. We stand there staring for what feels like ages but was probably only a few minutes. 'You want to come in?' I ask this because it's getting cold then I remember Elizabeth. 'Oh sugar 1 minute!' I say, run back into the house and out to the garden as elegantly as I can. I call Elizabeth and she comes. I take her to watch TV and go back to the door. Astonishingly Jake is still there. 'Thought you'd be gone!' I say 'Nope, about that offer I am afraid I can't come in as I have to get back.' He looks at me with his puppy eyes. 'Maybe another time eh?' I ask hoping for a yes… 'Certainly, see you around' he says this with such confidence that it nearly blows me back. 'Ok bye' I say slowly closing the door. 'Bye' he walks to his car, gets in and drives away._


End file.
